Sakura Faces Her Logic Problem
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Mereka bertemu kembali setelah tiga semester berlalu. Mereka berkomunikasi kembali setelah satu setengah tahun saling diam./"Kalau aku... Sensei sayang, tidak?", "Aku sayang. Tapi dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak, hahaha."/"Kau kira hubungan seperti itu untuk dicoba-coba?"/Ia sudah memutuskan berdasarkan keseimbangan logika dan perasaannya saat ini./AU, OOC-Sasuke, sequel of SaHLP.


_**Kling kling**_

"Selamat datang!"

"Oh, Sensei! Baito[1] di sini?"

"... Sasuke, ya?"

**.**

**Sakura Faces Her Logic Problem**

—**Sequel of **_**Sakura and Her Logic Problem**_**—**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke membawa belanjaannya ke meja kasir. Sakura memasukkannya ke dalam kantung belanja, lalu menerima sejumlah uang sesuai dengan biaya belanjaan Sasuke. Tidak mereka sangka bisa bertemu di minimarket belakang sekolah, tempat Sakura bekerja paruh waktu, untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu sebelum memulai perkuliahan.

Setelah menerima belanjaannya, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih. "Sensei, sejak kapan di sini? Aku tidak pernah lihat." katanya, belum berpindah dari meja kasir. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengantri.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah etalase di belakang Sasuke. Ada lemari pendingin untuk menaruh minuman, buah-buahan, dan beberapa sayuran di sana. Tiga semester tak berinteraksi dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu sangat-sangat membuat canggung. "Setelah ujian masuk universitas..." jawabnya pelan, hanya sedetik menatap wajah tampan Sasuke, lalu beralih ke kasir di dekatnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Setelah ini sibuk?" tanyanya, tak terdeteksi bermaksud apa.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Pulang bareng, yuk? Kapan _shift_-mu selesai?"

Terperanjat, Sakura tanpa sadar membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya berdegup. Wajahnya sedikit memanas. _'Perasaan hangat apa ini?'_ Benaknya memutar kembali ingatan ketika mereka masih berada pada jarak yang dekat—sebelum Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Ingin mulut Sakura menjawab 'ya', namun hati dan pikirannya ragu karena masih canggung. Juga rasa yang dulu pertama kali ia alami sebelum benar-benar berteman dengan Sasuke: segan.

"Sensei?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan ke depan wajah Sakura.

"A-ah, iya! Sebentar lagi selesai, kok! Kau tunggu di luar saja, ya!" Berusaha mengontrol kegugupannya, Sakura tertawa-tawa garing di akhir kalimatnya. _'Ugh, ternyata sesulit ini membangun keberanian kembali.'_ batinnya, kemudian menghela napas karena penat pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedikit berubah dan menjadi berbeda dibandingkan saat di kelas dulu. Baik saat mereka belum berteman, setelah berteman dan sangat dekat, maupun setelah berjauh-jauhan hingga tiga semester. Ia penasaran, bagaimana keadaan hati Sakura setelah mereka memutuskan 'hubungan' tiga semester lalu? Apakah Sakura sama sekali melupakan dirinya sampai-sampai tidak pernah sekalipun mengirim pesan sejak masuk tahun ke tiga? Sambil berjalan ke luar minimarket, Sasuke mengeluarkan salah satu minuman dingin dari kantung belanjanya. Kemudian ia duduk pada bangku besi di depan minimarket yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan.

Langit masih jingga, belum terlalu malam. Putra Uchiha itu menunggu dengan sabar sampai Sakura kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu, tak meruntuhkan semangat Sasuke dalam menunggu. Merasa gerah, ia menggulung lengan kemeja birunya sampai ke siku. Iris _onyx_-nya memandang jalanan yang masih ramai seraya memikirkan apa yang harus mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan nanti. Mengingat sudah terlalu lama tak saling berinteraksi, membuat Sasuke juga ragu dalam mencairkan suasana hati canggung Sakura yang ia bisa tebak dengan benar.

_**Kling kling**_

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri belakang. Gadis yang ia tunggu muncul juga. Pakaiannya kasual, seperti pakaian bepergian biasa. Mungkin terlihat berbeda karena tadi si rambut merah muda itu memakai seragam minimarket. "Ah, otsukare[2], Sensei." Sontak ia berdiri dan memberi apresiasi karena telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Tak lupa juga melemparkan senyum terbaik, mana tahu bisa meringankan lelah yang Sakura hadapi hari ini, haha.

Karena masih canggung, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membalas 'terima kasih' dengan suara pelan. "Boleh duduk sebentar?" tawarnya, mengusap belakang leher pelan dan masih belum berani menatap lelaki itu.

"Oh, _sure_!" balas Sasuke, tak mengurangi nada riangnya seperti biasa. Ia duduk kembali, dan bergeser ke kiri untuk memberi tempat pada Sakura.

Angin sore menyapu pipi, juga meliuk-liukkan rambut mereka. Sakura diam sejenak. Ia berpikir untuk memulai obrolan dengan kalimat apa. "Ehm... Kenapa Sasuke ke sini?" tanyanya, basa-basi.

"Mengurus beberapa berkas di sekolah. Lalu bertemu dengan teman-temanmu dan diajak main basket. Keterusan, lalu capek, beli minuman dan sekalian belanja di sini."

Kata 'teman-temanmu' barusan membuat Sakura menoleh cepat. Awal yang baik untuk membangun kembali keakraban mereka. "Teman-temanku?" ulangnya, hanya menukar kata ganti. Ia kaget Sasuke menggunakan kata-kata itu seakan si rambut raven itu benar-benar ingat siapa teman-teman Sakura yang spesial. "Ma-Maksudmu, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lee?" Ia menyebutkan satu-satu untuk memastikan. Sekalipun orang awam menganggap teman-teman Sakura adalah semua orang yang dikenalnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada Tenten juga!" serunya, mengangkat telunjuk dan balas menatap Sakura.

Terbelalak Sakura karena terlalu terkejut. "KENAPA MEREKA TIDAK BILANG?!" teriaknya sejadi-jadinya, bercampur rasa kecewa dan sedih karena orang-orang spesial tadi tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Meskipun ia tidak akan ikut bermain, setidaknya, melihat mereka saja sudah memberikan angin sejuk untuk tubuhnya. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di pagi hari, lalu bekerja paruh waktu di siang hari, lalu kembali ke rumah di malam hari, lalu mengerjakan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Rutinitas itu hampir saja membuatnya mati kebosanan. Tangannya terkepal di atas pahanya. "Huh, dasar mereka." umpatnya, pelan. Sedikit kesal, tapi tak menimbulkan kebencian.

"Tadi mereka mau menghubungimu, tapi kularang."

Sakura tersentak lagi. "Hah?!" Ia ingin marah kali ini. Tapi marah pada Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya anak ini mengatur-atur kehidupan orang, pikirnya. "Mereka, 'kan, teman-temanku!" bentaknya, ingin menangis saat itu juga. Sejak menjauh dari Sasuke, orang-orang berenam itu benar-benar membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Ia bahkan lebih mudah menyayangi mereka daripada menyayangi Sasuke. Tidak ribet dan perasaannya lebih peka ketika bersama enam manusia itu. Tidak khawatir akan hal apapun saat bersama-sama dengan mereka. "Ugh... Mereka tidak tahu, ya, kalau aku sudah sayang..." Suara Sakura mulai bergetar. Ia menunduk, menatap ruang kosong bangku besi yang membatasi dirinya dan Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Namun gagal. Air matanya sudah berlinang. "Oh, memang tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah bilang." ungkapnya, berbicara sendiri, tidak bermaksud untuk bercerita pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Memberi sapu tangan untuk mengusap air mata Sakura. "Sensei..." Tangannya terjulur ke bawah wajah Sakura agar dilihat. Rasanya iba. Ternyata gadis ini sudah memiliki dunia yang membuatnya jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan dengan bersamanya dulu. "Maaf, ya. Harusnya aku bilang saja tadi." Timbul rasa bersalah dalam dirinya karena tidak mengira Sakura akan sesedih ini.

Tangan mungil Sakura menerima sapu tangan itu. Mengusap wajahnya sebelum kembali mengangkat wajah. Mengatur sesenggukan untuk membalas permintaan maaf Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku yang salah karena belum mengungkapkan." bantahnya, walau perbuatan Sasuke itu membuatnya sedikit kesal juga. Dengan mata dan wajah memerah, ia malu-malu mengangkat wajah dan memberanikan diri untuk memandang Sasuke yang berekspresi iba. "Jangan sok kasihan begitu." Ia membelokkan badan ke arah jalanan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja, Sensei?" tanya Sasuke, masih belum memalingkan tatapan dari Sakura sekalipun sang gadis sudah kembali meluruskan badan.

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Kalau aku... Sensei sayang, tidak?"

_**Syuuu**_

Angin sepoi berhembus. Langit mulai gelap. Sore berganti malam. Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan diberi jeda oleh Sakura dengan suara-suara kendaraan yang berisik di jalanan besar depan mereka. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk kembali seperti dulu. Canggung-canggung begini sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku sayang. Tapi dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak, hahaha."

Sudah mengira akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lega mendengar kejujuran Sakura. Setidaknya, pemilik iris zamrud itu tidak membohongi perasaannya. Membuat Sasuke tidak kebingungan harus bertindak seperti apa. Yah, walaupun ini masih asumsinya, sih. Ia juga bukan seorang cenayang, 'kan? "Tsukiaou[3]?" ajaknya. "Soalnya, lusa pagi aku sudah berangkat."

Sakura teringat. "Ah, iya. Sasuke lulus di Oto, ya," Ia menempelkan jari di dagu, mendongak sedikit. "Hubungan Internasional, 'kan?" tebaknya. Hm, sebenarnya ia sudah hafal jurusan beserta lokasi universitas orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengannya.

"_Correct_!"

Kali ini, senyum mengembang muncul di wajah Sakura. Ia menoleh tanpa ragu ke arah Sasuke. "Boleh," sahutnya, telah meyakinkan diri untuk membuka suasana hati yang baru untuk Sasuke. Mungkin saja hidupnya bisa lebih sempurna terwarna jika kembali akrab dengan Sasuke. Tak apalah sekali-sekali menghabiskan waktu seharian. Hitung-hitung, seperti yang waktu itu. Kekasihnya mungkin akan diberitahu mengenai hal ini, tapi Sakura yakin, dirinya tak akan dicap sebagai pengganggu. Toh, habis ini mereka akan berpisah. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk berdekat-dekatan. "Besok, di mana dan jam berapa?"

**.**

Malamnya, sehabis mandi sebelum tidur, Sakura benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. Salah satu ruang hatinya yang berubah gelap, kini kembali terang. Ia takjub pada kemampuan Sasuke dalam menarik perhatiannya. Di satu sisi, ia juga merasa bodoh karena telah merasa diperdaya oleh Uchiha itu. _'Tidak, tidak. Sasuke memang begitu.'_ elaknya, berusaha menghilangkan imej jelek Sasuke.

Sakura menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Ia antusias, tapi tak merasakan degup jantung yang hebat. Tampaknya, perasaannya pada Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu. Bisa saja ia menganggap besok seperti kencan pura-pura, tapi, yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebatas merayakan kembali hubungan pertemanan yang telah putus. Bisa saja ia memasukkan Sasuke ke daftar yang sama seperti Tenten dan yang lainnya, tapi, ia tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda jika itu adalah Sasuke. Lebih seperti... pasangan khusus?

Seperti... jika Sakura bersama Sasuke, akan terbentuk suatu kolaborasi belajar yang menakjubkan. _'Ah, seandainya masih bisa belajar bersama...'_ Ya, setelah ini sudah berbeda jurusan. Kontras sekali. Apa yang harus dipelajari bersama? _'Ehm, mungkin bisa bertanya bahasa Inggris padanya?'_ Lupa. Saat kuliah nanti, pasti ada saja mata kuliah yang memakai bahasa Inggris sebagai pengantar. _'Kkh... Ya, sudahlah. Pisah lagi saja.'_ Akhirnya, Sakura pasrah.

Sebelum terlelap, Sakura membuka ponselnya. Baru saja bergetar karena baterainya sudah penuh. Ketika sudah menyala total, ada pemberitahuan pesan obrolan masuk di sana. Tertulis nama Sasuke. _'Oh!'_ Tanpa sadar ia bangkit dan duduk. Menebak-nebak, kira-kira Sasuke mengirim apa setelah sekian lama.

_**Klik!**_

_Sasuke_

_Sensei, it's been a long! Kau sibuk malam ini?_

Oh, baik. Pesan itu masuk beberapa menit sebelum Sasuke mampir ke minimarket tempat Sakura bekerja paruh waktu. _'Jadi, ternyata dia sudah menghubungi sebelumnya.'_ batinnya, tersadar. Bimbang ingin membalas atau tidak karena sudah dibicarakan secara langsung tadi. Tak terpikir juga harus membalas seperti apa, karena sudah lama juga tak berkirim pesan dengannya. Huh, segala bentuk komunikasi dihentikan, ya, Sakura.

Lalu Sakura ingat kalau tadi Sasuke membelikannya minuman dingin. Bukan dari belanjaannya, tapi kembali masuk ke dalam minimarket dan membeli sesuatu yang baru. Sebagai tanda mereka telah berkomunikasi lagi, kata Sasuke. _'Baiklah, mungkin sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih saja.'_ putusnya, lalu membuka pesan dari Sasuke.

_Terima kasih minumannya, ya! :D_

Kecepatan membalas itu membuat Sakura teringat pada saat ia membutuhkan sekitar dua puluh menit untuk memikirkan balasan yang tepat. Kali ini hanya butuh kurang dari semenit setelah membaca isi pesannya. Sakura tertawa mengingatnya. Membuat ia menggeser kembali pesan tersebut ke atas—cepat sekali ditemukan. Benar-benar hampir tidak ada komunikasi dari mana-mana sejak pertemuan itu. "Haah~" Ia membaringkan tubuh kembali, menghadap langit-langit kamar. _'Setelah ini mungkin juga tidak ada lagi...'_ batinnya.

Sakura tidak lupa memasang pengingat untuk bangun sebelum mematikan lampu kamar dan benar-benar terlelap.

**.**

Esoknya, Sakura bangun dengan bugar. Membantu sang ibu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasa. Membuat sarapan. Menyapu rumah. Lalu mandi pagi. —Karena rencana hari ini cuma ingin bermain badminton, Sakura memakai t-shirt hitam dan celana seragam olahraga sekolahnya saja. Kebetulan, keluarganya juga sering bermain badminton kalau berolahraga. Jadi, ia membawa raket sendiri, dan kok-nya dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, terlambat!" Sakura menunduk-nunduk dengan napas terengah karena berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat perjanjian mereka.

Mereka bertemu di lapangan olahraga di dekat rumah Sasuke. Karena ini hari biasa dan sudah tidak terlalu pagi, orang-orang yang berolahraga sudah mulai sepi. Jadi, ruang untuk mereka bermain lebih luas. Kebetulan lapangan voli juga sedang tidak ada yang memakai, maka mereka bisa meletakkan barang-barang mereka di bangku keramik di dekat lapangan voli tersebut.

"Sensei, ini masih sepuluh menit lebih cepat sebelum janji kita." Sasuke tertawa. Teringat pada kejadian lalu ketika mereka juga sama-sama tiba sebelum waktu perjanjian, dan Sasuke juga datang lebih cepat sehingga Sakura meminta maaf.

"Hehe~" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedikit salah tingkah.

Tanpa berlama-lama dalam persiapan, mereka melakukan pemanasan selama sepuluh menit. Kemudian langsung beradu dengan raket andalan masing-masing. Seperti yang diduga, Sakura membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk melompat dan berlari untuk mendapatkan lemparan dari Sasuke, sementara si Uchiha itu—karena kakinya lebih jenjang—hanya perlu melangkah sedikit panjang untuk membalas lemparan dari Sakura. Karena itu pula, servis lebih banyak dilakukan oleh Sakura, membuatnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak peluh dan energi. Meski begitu, pukulan-pukulan mereka selalu bertahan di atas lima belas kali. Untuk mempertahankan itu, Sakura benar-benar berjuang keras sampai keringat di wajahnya berkali-kali membuat kacamatanya hampir terjatuh.

Memang sudah kodratnya laki-laki lebih kuat daripada perempuan. Semakin lama, pergerakan Sakura semakin lambat. Napasnya masih tertahan, namun performa sistem koordinasinya telah berkurang. Berkali-kali kok jatuh di area Sakura, sampai tiga kali berturut-turut. Membuat Sasuke peka akan hal itu dan memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, sama-sama memproduksi peluh yang banyak. Hanya saja, kelelahan lebih terasa di tubuh Sakura. Menunggu beberapa menit sampai debar jantung mereka kembali normal, lalu meneguk minum sampai puas.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura meletakkan kembali botol minum miliknya di samping kirinya, di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Sejenak melap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, karena penuh dengan peluh membuat kacamatanya melorot. Ia menoleh pada Uchiha itu, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Sas—" Tapi terhenti, karena pemandangan yang dihadapkan padanya saat itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat; Sasuke yang sedang meneguk minuman dengan peluh bercucuran mulai dari dahi, pipi, sampai leher, bahkan di lengan atasnya yang sedikit berotot—terekspos karena calon mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional itu mengenakan seragam klub basket tanpa lengan miliknya. Karena melihat dari samping, lekuk wajah Sasuke—hidung, dagu, sampai jakunnya terlukis dengan jelas. Sakura menelan ludah.

Ya, pemandangan indah itu yang membuat Sakura mengurungkan diri untuk berbicara. Matanya tak berkedip seakan terhipnotis.

_**Gluk gluk**_

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Sasuke, menoleh setelah proses meneguknya selesai. Dengan wajah polos.

Sakura, masih terpesona, mengangkat ibu jarinya tanpa sadar. "Wah. Tampan." Matanya berkilauan ketika mengucapkan itu.

Sasuke tertawa. Ia menunjuk pipinya sendiri. "Aku? Memang benar." sahutnya, percaya diri.

Sakura mendengus. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu. _'Tidak berubah.'_ katanya dalam hati. Melipat tangan di dada, menghadap ke depan, lalu menggembungkan pipi. Tidak berubah memang, bahkan pesonanya. Ia menghela napas panjang menyadari kenyataan itu. —Oh, iya. Tadi dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Sudah mau tengah hari. Bagaimana kalau tidak lanjut saja?" Kembali ia membelokkan badan, mengusulkan itu tanpa ragu dikatakan lemah.

"_It's up to you_!" balas Sasuke dengan nada ceria.

"Nanti makan siang di kedai ramen dekat sini, yuk!"

"Baik!"

**.**

Kedai ramen. Sembari menunggu pesanan, Sakura membuka obrolan. "Ini kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto!" serunya, antusias. Tak peduli mau didengar dengan saksama oleh Sasuke atau tidak. "Ramen di sini sangat enak, hahaha. Kalau pulang sore, kami sering menyempatkan untuk makan di sini. Ada Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee..." Mendadak, tatapannya sendu. Menunduk ke arah meja tempat tangan mereka terletak. "Sebentar lagi semuanya berpencar. Ada, sih, yang sekampus denganku tapi jurusannya berbeda. Tapi, tetap saja..."

Lagi-lagi cerita ini. Sasuke bingung mengapa Sakura mengajak ke tempat ini tapi malah membuatnya bersedih mengingat akan berpisah dengan teman-teman kesayangannya. Sedikit menyesal, andai saja ia tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat yang menjadi kenangan untuk mereka. "Oh, iya," Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan walau itu membuatnya terlihat tidak ingin memahami perasaan Sakura atau menghiburnya. "Seminggu setelah pertemuan itu, Sensei benar-benar pakai kacamata untuk seterusnya, ya?" Ia mengingat-ingat, entah benar itu seminggu atau beberapa minggu. "_Are they getting worse_? _Your sight_?" Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk area matanya sendiri.

Untungnya, Sakura bisa teralihkan. Kepalanya terangkat kembali. "Haha, iya," Ia mengangguk. "Kalau tidak pakai, bisa-bisa nilai Matematika-mu lebih tinggi dariku." ungkapnya, mengakui ketakutannya waktu itu, saat sudah duduk di posisi ke dua dari depan pun, tulisan di papan tulis sudah terlihat sangat kabur bahkan ketika ia menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau lebih pintar dariku, Sensei."

Masih saja bilang begitu, pikir Sakura. Tapi ia tak sempat memprotes karena pesanan mereka sudah datang.

**.**

Tanpa rayuan maut, Sasuke berhasil mengajak Sakura untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya sebentar. "Tidak apalah sekali-sekali. Setelah ini, belum tentu masih bisa." tekannya pada Sakura saat di perjalanan. Lagipula, ini belum terlalu malam. Tanggung jika tidak seharian dihabiskan. Mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan benar-benar berpisah dalam waktu lama.

Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura tertegun sepanjang perjalanan dan hampir tidak berbicara sampai tiba di rumah Sasuke. Ia teringat pada kata-katanya sendiri mengenai berpisah satu setengah tahun lalu. Kembali sendu. Sekalipun baru saja memulai lembaran baru dengan Sasuke, masih ada ketidakrelaan berpisah dengannya. Karena hari ini, kenangan dulu terlukis kembali dengan jelas di salah satu bagian memorinya. Tiga semester terasa begitu cepat. Kata 'berpisah' yang waktu itu tiba-tiba saja sudah akan terjadi besok.

Sendiri di sofa ruang tamu, Sakura menghela napas berat yang panjang. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya agar tidak penat memikirkan itu. "Haaah~" Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, benar-benar tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang itu. Waktu sungguh berlalu begitu cepat. Ia mencoba bersandar di salah satu sofa empuk di rumah Sasuke itu.

"Sakura-chan, ya?"

Sakura melihat ke asal suara. "Sakura... '-chan'...?" Ia mendapati sang pemilik suara sedang mengambil sesuatu di loker di samping televisi mereka—sekitar dua meter di depannya. "AH—" Ia ingin melompat karena sekali lagi disuguhi pemandangan sedap dari kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada (dan perut) dengan handuk kecil di lehernya. Sekalipun hanya punggung, tetap saja mata Sakura dibuat segar. "ITACHI-SEN—ITACHI-SA—NIISAN[4]—" Kepalanya mulai pusing karena gugup, sampai tidak tahu harus memanggil seperti apa, karena memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha. "AAARGHHH!" Ia mengacak-acak rambut sampai berantakan, berteriak dengan volume yang tak terlalu keras.

Terdengar suara loker ditutup. Sepertinya urusan Itachi sudah selesai dengan itu. Ia menghampiri Sakura dengan satu kemasan biskuit di tangan kanan. "Mau ini?" tawarnya, menyodorkan.

Menatap kedatangan kakak Itachi ke hadapannya tanpa berkedip, Sakura mengangguk sembari menelusuri tatapan ke daerah tubuh atletis Uchiha sulung itu. "Mau." jawabnya datar, berusaha untuk melihat wajah Itachi yang tersenyum bagai kakak idaman, namun gagal—Ia tetap melihat bagian tubuh Itachi yang tak dibalut kain itu.

Sesaat setelah Sakura meraih sekeping biskuit cokelat itu, sebuah tangan terjulur dan menempel untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Di saat bersamaan, hidungnya menghirup bau harum. _'Sasuke? Baru selesai mandi?'_ tebaknya, belum sempat melihat ke belakang. Siapa tahu si bungsu juga _topless _seperti kakaknya.

"Itachi no baka[5]! Pakai baju dulu sana!"

Teriakan itulah yang didengar oleh Sakura di saat kegelapan melanda pandangannya. "Tidak apalah sekali-sekali," Ia mengulang kalimat Sasuke saat di perjalanan tadi. Pelan-pelan, ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari matanya. "Sekali-sekali... membuat mata segar." Ia berseringai dan cekikikan seperti tokoh antagonis atau psikopat di film-film _thriller_.

Di belakang sofa, bibir Sasuke meruncing. Cemberut dan merasa tidak senang. "Sensei! Jangan buat aku cemburu!" cibirnya, jujur dari hati yang terdalam, dan dengan kesadaran penuh.

Itachi melebarkan matanya. "Hoo? Calon adik ipar?" sindirnya, tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Hahaha. Aku tidak mau jadi selingkuhan—Hmph!" Tangan Sasuke menutup mulutnya kali ini. Baiklah, mungkin terlalu kasar. Sakura menurut saja.

"Sana! Pergi!" Sasuke mengusir sang kakak dengan tangan kirinya dengan eskpresi jelek karena kesal. "Hush! Hush!" Kau kira Itachi itu hewan, Sasuke?

Itachi menyerah. "Iya, iya~" Ia pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Setelah benar-benar tidak merasakan aura Itachi lagi, barulah Sasuke menarik tangannya dari mulut Sakura. Ia berjalan dan duduk di sofa satunya yang lebih panjang, di sebelah kanan depan Sakura, agar bisa berbaring. Kepalanya diletakkan di tangan sofa yang dekat dengan Sakura, agar suara mereka bisa saling terdengar saat mengobrol.

"Curang! Kau sudah wangi duluan!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Gantian dia yang meruncingkan bibir. _'Pakai piyama langsung? Benar-benar langsung tidur setelah ini?'_ tanyanya, menatap seluruh tubuh Sasuke yang sudah terbalut atasan dan bawahan panjang, menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sakura, Sasuke langsung terus terang. "Sensei, aku sudah putus dengannya." Punggung tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas dahi, tangan kirinya di atas perut.

"HAH? K-KENAPA?!" Terkejut sungguhan, karena Sakura tidak melihat masalah yang terlalu berarti selama Sasuke dan kekasihnya itu menjalin hubungan. Otaknya memikirkan banyak hal. Bagaimana bisa orang baik seperti Sasuke bisa ditolak...?

"_She can't resist long distance relationship_."

Oh, begitu. Sakura jadi paham. "Oke..." Ia mengangguk-angguk, menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. "Jadi, laki-laki memang benar secepat ini _move on_-nya?" gumamnya, ingin membuktikan rumor-rumor yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di luar teman-teman spesialnya. —Sebab, Naruto dan Hinata masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, dan belum terdengar kabar mereka akan mengakhiri hubungan sekalipun akan berjarak jauh setelah memasuki universitas nanti.

"Tahu dari mana? Sensei pernah putus dan belum bisa _move on_ sampai sekarang?"

Ya, Tuhan. Dari mana pula kau berpikir untuk bertanya begitu, Sasuke. "Tidak, tentu saja," Ia geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi pertanyaan yang sangat mustahil terjadi itu. "Hasil observasi kasar, kok."

"Sensei, kalau menjalin hubungan denganku... Mau?"

Heh? Pertanyaan apa lagi ini?

"Dengar," Sakura memijit kepalanya. Kenapa ia harus mengakhiri hari ini dengan berat? Sasuke betul-betul ingin membuat perasaan Sakura jatuh padanya? Seperti godaannya yang dulu itu? "Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Kurasa, lebih mudah menghafal nilai sinus, cosinus, dan tangen nol sampai 90 derajat." Ia mulai memain-mainkan jarinya seperti kita mencari nilai dari salah satu unsur yang disebutkannya itu.

"Oh! Kemarin ada soal seperti itu di ujianku!" seru Sasuke, bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Aku ingat cara menghafal yang Sensei ajarkan! Pakai jari!" Ia antusias bercerita, terlihat dari air mukanya yang menampilkan rasa bangga. Ia tahu itu hal kecil, tapi entah kenapa takjub dengan 'cara cepat' yang diajarkan Sakura saat itu.

Sakura tertawa. "Itu sudah diajarkan Kakashi-sensei sebelumnya. Kau tidak dengar, ya?"

"Lupa?"

"Hm~ Padahal, Kakashi-sensei itu mengajar dengan kalem, tidak ribet, dan beliau juga tampan! Seharusnya kau tidak melupakannya!"

Mendengar nada antusias telah berpindah pada Sakura, Sasuke mendecak. "Entah kenapa, pujian tampannya membuatku sakit hati." Matanya mulai memicing, memperkuat rasa tidak sukanya pada guru yang dibanggakan Sakura barusan.

"Memang tidak semudah itu," tekan Sakura, kembali pada topik awal. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa Sasuke serius ingin menaruh hati padanya atau hanya gombalan semata seperti dulu. Di samping itu, ia dilema ingin memperkuat perasaan atau logikanya saat ini. "Apalagi dengan jarak yang jauh. Pasti khawatir, 'kan?" sambungnya, memberi opini sebagai bentuk dukungan pada alasan kekasih Sasuke yang meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Hal itu menimbulkan kekhawatiran pula pada Sakura kalau-kalau ia sungguhan menerima Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya. Memang, rasa sayangnya berbeda dari teman-teman spesialnya. Tapi, karena kemarin dan hari ini baru saja membuka lembaran baru, rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke masih kalah jauh dibandingkan enam orang itu. Tapi... ia juga ingin merasakan kedekatan yang lebih dengan si Uchiha itu. Kalau hanya berteman, pasti komunikasi mereka terhenti lagi sampai di sini.

_'Uh, logika! Tolong, jangan terlalu berkuasa!'_

Namun, jika dilihat ke belakang, Sasuke adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Sakura tidak tahu apakah dengan gadis lain ia mau menggombal seperti pada dirinya atau tidak. Yang pasti, si rambut raven itu tidak pernah terlihat mencoba menduakan mantan kekasihnya. Anak seperti dia langka, memang. Apalagi dengan paras dan isi otaknya yang lumayan itu, seharusnya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk hal yang tidak-tidak demi kepuasan tersendiri. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Itu yang membuat kekaguman Sakura tak berhenti padanya. Hanya saja, ya itu tadi. Sakura cuma sebatas kagum. Tidak lebih.

"Ketika masih dengannya, aku langsung jaga jarak denganmu, lho. Yah, walaupun Sensei duluan yang menjauh dan, ck. Sial, setiap kali melihatmu, Sensei selalu memalingkan wajah. Padahal, aku cuma mau menyapa."

Oh, hahaha. Sakura ingin tertawa miris mengingatnya. Ia akui itu benar. Orang-orang melihat mereka seperti bermusuhan, dan Sakura yang memulainya. Padahal bukan. Niat ingin menjaga jarak malah menimbulkan anggapan yang lain.

Ingat sekali, di saat hari pertama Sakura mengenakan kacamata karena merasa memang harus, sampai seterusnya. Tenten dan lima orang teman terdekatnya itu segera mengelilingi bangkunya dan bersorak pelan karena zamrud-nya akan ditamengi oleh lensa kacamata sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke memanggil namanya. Tidak dengan sebutan 'sensei'. Bukannya menyahut, Sakura malah pergi karena tidak memiliki nyali untuk berbicara dengannya. Sejak itu, Sasuke menerka-nerka apakah Sakura marah atau hanya mencoba menjaga jarak dengannya. Tapi, seharusnya tidak separah itu sampai tidak berinteraksi satu sama lain. Ia mencoba mengerti dan jadi ikut berdiam diri jika dihadapkan dengan Sakura.

Berdua selalu tidak nyaman ketika teman sekelas menggoda hubungan mereka. Biasanya, Sakura akan tertawa meringis atau diam saja. Sebaliknya, Sasuke terawa garing dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahahaha. Maaf, maaf," Rasa tak enak menelusup ke dalam hati Sakura. "Rasa segannya mencapai klimaks. Kadang malah berubah jadi takut." Ia memainkan jari, salah tingkah. Berharap juga Sasuke mau memaafkan kekejiannya itu, haha.

"Takut apa? Jadi sayang padaku?"

Aura di sekitar Sakura berubah jadi hitam seketika. "Tidak berubah, ya, gombalnya..." Seringai iblis terlukis di bibirnya. Ingin memukul, tapi kasihan.

"Kalau masih dengannya, tidak bisa jadi tangen 45."

"Ha? Tangen 45? Sa—"

Belum sempat Sakura berucap, Sasuke menyambar dengan tawa keras. "ITACHI YANG MENGAJARKAN, HAHAHA!" Sampai memegangi perut dan meninju-ninju sofa karena ia merasa itu lucu sekali. Ia tak mengira dari rumus Matematika bisa dibentuk kalimat gombal.

**.**

Akhirnya, Sakura pulang juga. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Jelas saja Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah. Kali ini Sakura menyetujui tanpa berpikir panjang. Kalau saja Sakura pergi dengan sepeda tadi, ia masih berani pulang sendiri. Kalau berjalan sendiri di malam-malam begini, ia takut juga.

Di boncengan, Sakura terpaksa menggenggam kain piyama di daerah pinggang kanan Sasuke—Anak ini sungguhan memakai piyama, batin Sakura masih belum percaya. Si Uchiha itu menggowes santai, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan jika hanya memegang besi bagian belakang bocengan.

"Sasuke, mau tanya." Sakura berbicara dari belakang. Jalan raya yang belum mulai sepi menemani perjalanan mereka. Namun angin malam telah mengusik permukaan kulitnya yang belum mandi sore. Mungkin saja dengan mengobrol bisa meningkatkan suhu tubuh.

"Ya? Apa itu, Sensei?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit berteriak. Jaga-jaga jika Sakura tidak mendengarnya karena beradu dengan angin.

"Tsukiau itu kalau di bahasa Inggris menjadi 'to go out', 'kan?"

"Benar."

"Tapi, tidak seharian penuh kita 'go out'. Di rumahmu malah jadinya 'go in', hahaha!"

Sasuke ikut tertawa, menghargai usaha Sakura. Ia memang begitu orangnya. "Sensei, serius tidak mau denganku?" singgungnya lagi. "_It's hard though, but let's try_." Mungkin terdengar bodoh dan kekanakan, tapi ia meminta dengan tulus dan akan berusaha untuk menjaga hubungannya. Ya, dari pihak Sasuke serius. Sakura saja yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Kau kira hubungan seperti itu untuk dicoba-coba?"

Sudah pasti Sakura akan menyerangnya dengan kalimat itu. "_If we trust in each other, why not_?" tekannya lagi, membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi Sakura di belakang sana; Apakah menjadi sendu, atau kesal, atau datar? "Aku yakin Sensei orang yang berkomitmen."

"Ya, kau yakin. Aku tidak."

Masih saja keras hati dan keras kepala, Sakura itu. Sasuke mencari cara agar malam ini juga Sakura bisa menerimanya, ketika sampai di rumahnya nanti. Terkesan memaksa, tapi rasa sayangnya telah memberontak. Jauh di hati terdalam, ia menyesal meninggalkan Sakura waktu itu. Rasanya, lebih baik jika ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan mantannya dan Sakura sekaligus, jadi ia tetap bisa berteman dengan anak tunggal Haruno itu. Bukannya jadi diam-diaman dan memutus jalinan komunikasi.

Selain itu, masalah logika Sakura sungguh menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia jadi berusaha lebih keras dalam mengaktifkan sensor perasaan Sakura. Maksudnya, bukannya selama ini Sakura tidak jujur dengan apa yang dirasakan dan diungkapkannya pada orang-orang. Sensor perasaan yang satu itu saja. Perasaan ingin memiliki satu sama lain sebagai sepasang kekasih.

_**Seeerrr...**_

Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. "Kau masih menyimpan hadiahku kemarin?"

"Masih! Akan kubawa ke Oto nanti, hehe." Sasuke mendapati senyum haru Sakura setelah menjawabnya. Ia membalas dengan senyum juga, dengan harapan bisa menghangatkan hati gadis itu. "Sensei... Jawabanmu masih sama?" Ia menggaruk pipi dan mengalihkan pandangan ke tembok di sebelah pagar rumah Sakura. Menunggu suara.

"Hm. Awas saja kalau sampai lupa belajar."

Perlu digarisbawahi. Sakura tidak menerima dengan terpaksa atau modus tertentu. Ia sudah memutuskan berdasarkan keseimbangan logika dan perasaannya saat ini.

Refleks, masih di atas sepeda, Sasuke mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura erat dan menatap sepasang zamrud—yang ditamengi oleh lensa—itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jarak wajah mereka kurang dari sepuluh senti. "Ah, diterima?"

Menelan ludah karena tercekat. Sakura mematung akibat aksi Sasuke tersebut. Dengan debaran jantung yang sedikit terpacu, ia mengangguk kaku. Panik juga jika Sasuke berubah menjadi mode iblis karena ia menerima permintaan keramat itu.

Perlahan, Sasuke melepas cengkeramannya. Ia mendengus sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Lihat saja nanti siapa yang lulus lebih dulu."

"Pasti dirimu. Aku, 'kan, tidak pintar."

"Sensei, jangan bicara begitu."

"Ahahaha. Kirim salam untuk Itachi-sa—Itachi-sen—Niisan—"

Astaga. Masih belum menentukan panggilan untuk Itachi juga? "Niisan saja. Supaya sama denganku." Ia tertawa garing.

Sakura melayangkan tangannya menuju wajah Sasuke. Mencubit pipi kirinya pelan. —Dia sudah jadi kekasihmu, lho. Bukan siswa lagi. "Hati-hati di perjalanan," Habis mencubit, ia mengetuk dahi mulus Sasuke yang tidak selebar dahinya. "Beri kabar kalau sudah sampai." pesannya.

Seperti Ibu saja, padahal sudah naik tingkat menjadi calon istri—ehem. Tapi tidak masalah. Bentuk perhatian seperti itu yang mungkin Sasuke perlukan untuk ke depannya. Ia mengelus-elus pipinya yang barusan dicubit selama lima detik. Kemudian, kembali melempar senyum bahagia untuk gadis Haruno itu.

"_Understand_!"

**Selesai**

[1] baito: kerja paruh waktu/part time

[2] otsukare: terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya

[3] tsukiaou: mind to go out?/jalan, yuk

[4] niisan: panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki

[5] baka: bodoh

Gombalan tangen 45 itu pernah saya pakai juga di fic sebelumnya berjudul 'Gomba-Land!', wkwkwk. Pasangannya di situ ItaHana. Kredit pencipta ada di sana, ya, teman-teman XD

Oh, iya~ Mau ucapin terima kasih banyak banyak banyak buat temen-temen rl saya yang udah bantu milih plot, AHAHAH. Buat Tenten Onyet, Gibus, Michelle, Santa, Natasia, dan Arie. Walau ga semua baca ini tapi gapapalah, mereka sudah bantu mikir walau yang menang vote-nya cuma satu plot, ehehe~ XDa

Oke. Fix ya, SasuSaku udah jadian. Udah putus itu Teme sama mantannya. Selamat LDRan, kalian~ Nanti kalau gereget bakal saya buat sekuelnya lagi. Uhuy, TomatCeri memang jadi manis kalau digabungin. *apasih

SELAMAT DATANG SEMESTER ENAM! DOAKAN SAYA DAPET TEMPAT PKL DENGAN SEGERA! T_T


End file.
